Reunited
by Makyalee
Summary: After been separated from each other Helia and Krystal manage to find each other at Alfea. Once alone some old feelings are brought forward and a certain fairy will be saying good bye to her boyfriend for good.


**Season 5 **

**Episode Return To Alfea**

"This is my friend, Flora." Helia said as he introduced her to Princess Krystal of Linepha.

"It is nice to meet you, Flora." Krystal smiled.

"It is nice to meet you too. Helia has never mentioned been friends with the princess of my planet before." Flora replied.

"Helia and I have been friends since childhood but we lost touch when we were twelve, I think." The lavender hair princess stated. "Our families were so busy trying to run their individual kingdoms that we lost contact with each other.

"Flo, do you mind?" Helia asked. "I haven't seen her in a long time and we have some catching up to do."

"Sure, I will see you later." Flora said. Walking back to her dorm she left the childhood friends.

Krystal waved her hand and teleported her and Helia to his room at Red Fountain.

"I have missed you so much." The lavender hair princess stated wrapping her arms around Helia's neck.

"I missed you too Krystal." He hugged her waist.

Moving her head forward, she pressed her lips onto Helia's. Returning the kiss, he used one hand to zip down her dress.

The last day they saw each other was the same day the two relieved their love for one another. They spent the entire time after that making out before parting ways.

Krystal broke the kiss for a moment and used magic to get rid of the clothes they had on.

When they were younger their parents thought it would have been a good idea for their children to get married and unite the two kingdoms but never followed through because they didn't want to force neither Helia nor Krystal into an arranged marriage.

Pressing their lips together once more Helia used his tongue to lick her lips. Krystal gladly opened her mouth to give him passage. Their tongues intertwined for a very passionate kiss.

Parting from the kiss the princess made her way to the bed and laid down on it. Helia got between her legs and began licking her clit.

"Helia." She moaned as he inserted a finger into her clit.

Helia added another finger as his continued to lick her. Within a few moments Krystal climaxed.

"You taste delicious." He commented, licking her juice.

Krystal blushed. Feeling his hard twelve inch cock on her leg, she said. "Looks like you're ready for the main course."

Helia nodded. Kneeling onto the bed he parted her legs far enough to get between them. Slinging them over each of his tight the blue hair teen positioned his cock at her already wet entrance.

As he entered her Helia saw blood coming out and asked. "Are you a virgin?"

Krystal nodded as she tried to endure the pain. "I wanted you to be my first and only."

He continued to move inside her. "You are my first too."

"Glad to know that no one as touched you yet."

Once fully inside Helia continued to move till Krystal's pain turned into pleasure. Resting carefully onto her, he wrapped his arms around her waist while she hugged his neck.

"Tell me when to move faster, okay?" He told her.

"Fuck me harder!" Krystal moaned.

Helia moved faster into her, getting pleasure with each thrust.

A few more thrust and Krystal climaxed first with Helia soon after.

"I feel you inside of me." She whispered, feeling his sperm filling her up. "Don't worry there is a spell to prevent unplanned pregnancies."

"It's okay." He told her. "I still love you, Krystal."

"I love you too Helia." Krystal replied without hesitation.

"The only reason I am with Flora is because I never thought I would see you again and she seemed like a decent person to be with."

"I know the feeling. I dated only one guy after we got separated but it didn't lead anywhere because of my love for you."

"Do you remember this?" Helia mentioned to get up and reach in a draw from his night table to take out a box.

It was small and purple in colour. "How could I forget? It had in the engagement ring you were supposed to give me when we got older."

"Well Princess Krystal of Linpeha will you give me the pleasure of becoming your husband? I have loved you ever since the first day we met in prep school and over time that love has only increased." Helia opened the box and took out a silver band diamond ring.

"Yes Helia I will marry you." Krystal smiled.

The raven hair teen slid the ring onto her left middle finger. "You my sweet princess will soon not only be my wife but future princess to the throne of Knightly."

"I am so happy we finally found one another again. Our parents will be overjoyed." Princess mentioned as Helia lay back onto the bed. Turning to their sides to face each other, they wasted no time and wrapped their arms around each other.

"Tomorrow I am going to break things off with Flora." Helia spoke. "It's only fair I tell her in person rather than she finding out from someone else."

"True."

Moving closer together the two cuddled. Words were not uttered as a comfortable silence took over. The pair didn't need to speak in order to enjoy each other's company.


End file.
